ABSTRACT/SUMMARY: Administrative Core The Administrative Core of our proposed Stanford Center for Cancer Systems Biology (CCSB) will provide the logistical support for all coordinated activities related to our center. It will operate under an organizational structure that facilitates communication and access across all components of our Research Center, other NIH CSBC Research Centers, the NIH CSBC Program staff, and the proposed U24 Coordinating Center. Internally, our CCSB will have an Executive Committee, Steering Committee, Early Investigators Committee, and Internal Advisory Board to oversee the scientific, training, and outreach activities of our Center and ensure that our overall goals and specific aims are being met. Our Executive Committee will be led by our PI and co-PI, who have successfully co-led our ICBP-CCSB program, along with the support of our Scientific Program Manager, who will monitor the daily scientific operations of our center, and our Center Administrator, who will monitor and execute daily administrative center operations. Our Steering Committee will be composed of the Executive Committee, together with the Project/Core Leads and co-Leads, as well as the Chair of the Early Investigators Committee. The Early Investigators Committee will be established to represent the needs of investigators within our CCSB who are at early/varying career levels, including graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and research staff. Additionally, we will again establish an External Advisory Board of key advisors to benefit from their extensive experience relevant to cancer systems biology. In order to expand our network of investigators, our Administrative Core will facilitate our proposed Intra-center Pilot Project program. Our Administrative Core will be responsible for coordinating the solicitation, application and review processes. These pilot projects will be evaluated and awarded based on scientific merit with the aim of fostering new avenues of research aligned with the scientific theme of our Research Center. Finally, our Administrative Core will facilitate the annual Scientific Review of progress on the research, training, and outreach goals of the Stanford CCSB by our External Advisory Board and the National Cancer Institute.